


无题

by 炏燚 (kait)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A
Summary: commission for Cynthia一个pwp被我写得私货塞了大半篇幅严重爆字，感谢金主妹子没退我货（。





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：女装；DS undertone；有部分不同世界观设定杂糅，私设成堆

James Barnes在踏入一片漆黑、连一丝星光都没有流入的房间时，花了整整两秒才反应过来缺少Jarvis的问候和没有自动亮起的灯光意味着什么。

不，他并没有因为加入复仇者后生活的安逸丧失警觉；恰恰相反，他刚刚完成的任务让他浑身紧绷得如同Clint蓄势待发时的弓弦被固定了百倍的时间，稍一受力就要彻底崩断。

他只能让自己的感官与外界尽可能隔绝。

而这，当然会掉转头狠狠地砸中自己的脚。

或许他就不应该屈服于幼时好友的期待。他就不应该搬进复仇者大厦，他是士兵，是杀手，他就应该作为武器独自生存，以最直白的方式回击一切——

两秒钟的时间在战场上足以让你以一百种不同的方式死亡。有什么从门后的阴影里无声袭近的时候，即使是经受过超级士兵血清和机械改造过的身体和一生都在死神的镰刀锋刃上摸爬滚打锻炼出的反应速度也让他只能在最后一刻避开要害，错过了他背心的利刃依然轻易地割断了武器肩带，刺啦一声在他作战服的肩胛处留下一道长长的划痕。Bucky顺着冲力瞬间旋转身体，在几乎无法视物的异常黑暗里一把抄住了上挑袭向他胸口的刀刃。换作旁人这种防御方式会直接削掉他们的半个手掌而几乎起不到半点阻拦，但对方在金属相接之前就已经毫不犹豫地松手放弃格斗刀——当然，有能力潜入复仇者大厦的敌人当然清楚自己面对的是什么样的人物——下一秒他的右手手腕上便遭了一记重重的手刀，远超常人的力道让他已经握在手中的P220还没来得及扣下扳机便脱手而出，对方欺身向前整个人直接撞进他胸口，同时脚下一勾一绊，瞬间已经将他压倒在地。

感谢Tony Stark的奢侈成性，Bucky的后脑只是砸进了厚重的纳瓦霍手工毛毯，柔软的羊绒卸去了大半的冲击。关节间生着厚茧的手指掐住了他的喉咙，但并没有用力，骑跨在他身上牢牢压制住他的男人俯下身来，熟悉的沙哑笑声擦过他的耳边：“身手退步了啊，我亲爱的冬兵先生。”

即使仍旧身处一片黑暗之中，Bucky依然能毫无障碍地在脑中勾画出男人脸上洋洋自得的笑容。“滚你的蛋，”他用力翻了个白眼，知道对方绝佳的夜视能力可以轻松捕捉到他的每个表情，勉强压抑住把身上的人一拳揍飞的本能，“要不是我不想听美国母鸡队长的唠叨，你刚刚门户大开投怀送抱的时候我就能在你肚子上开个透亮的洞。你他妈是活腻味了还是怎么的？”

Clint毫不在意地耸耸肩——当然，除了这小混蛋还有谁会不要命地和传说中的冬兵开这种弱智玩笑——侧过脸亲昵地蹭着他已记不清多久没有打理过的胡子拉碴的面颊。那只手依然没从Bucky的脖子上挪开，拇指轻轻搭在他的颈动脉上，Bucky能感觉到自己从未平复的激烈脉搏抵着对方皮肤滚烫的热度，一跳，一跳，一跳。

他咬紧牙，随意丢开手中仍旧攥着的那把Gerber格斗刃，抬起金属手臂抓住对方后脑毛刺刺的金棕色短发，用力把他欠揍的男友拉进一个阔别许久的，粗糙而急躁到近乎撕咬的亲吻。

Clint在他强硬的侵袭下发出一个细小的声音，张开嘴用相同的热情和力道回应过来。他们的牙齿磕磕绊绊，好不容易找到一个不会撞到鼻子的角度，Bucky的舌头蛮横地闯进弓箭手的口腔勾住Clint灵巧的舌辗转厮磨，带着一种仿佛想把对方就这样拆吃入腹的仓促急切，和几乎让自己窒息在对方口中的不顾一切的贪婪，无暇吞咽的唾液顺着他们的下颚滑落。

他此次的最高级别单人任务长达三个月，容不得半点闪失的计划逼着他仿佛再度回复成为那个令人闻风丧胆的超级杀手，哪怕任务完成报告结束，牵线木偶一般回到复仇者大厦之后他的脑中仍然被盘旋滚动的冰冷指令浸漫，而直到此刻，直到Clint温暖的重量安稳地沉沉压在他的胸口，直到方才出卖了对方的那熟悉的混着甜香和火药的味道充斥他的鼻端，他才终于允许一直被压抑在意识之外的思念与渴望叹息出声，即使心中仍有一个声音在尖叫着危险，远离他，危险。他们仿佛末日会在分开的下一秒降临一般地吮咬着彼此的唇舌，试图用舌尖在对方口腔内的每一颗牙齿每一寸黏膜刻下印记，Bucky干裂唇瓣上细小的伤口被重新撕扯开来，让这个吻尝起来充斥着尘土与铁锈，有记忆的碎片在Bucky脑中恍惚浮现，那似乎是他们的第一个吻，在两个心中有着相似荒芜的杀手已不知多少次的肉体交缠之后，与此时此刻相似的近乎绝望的味道，于彼时的他们而言却是最接近温存的初次存在，在他无数次的洗脑与冰冻的循环间残存的唯一温度。

多么矛盾。

Clint对他的走神发出一声不满的轻哼，叼住他的下唇用力拉扯，吃痛的Bucky扣紧他的后脑更加用力地吻了回去，空闲的右手已经从方才被切中筋脉的酸麻中复苏，摸上Clint紧紧夹在他腰侧的膝盖向上滑去。

然后他定住了一切动作。

手下的触感细腻温热，趴伏其上的一层纤细绒毛被他的动作带得竖立起来，痒痒地搔刮着他指尖的枪茧。

Clint直起身子，Bucky盯着他黑暗中模糊的轮廓大吼一声：“Jarvis，开灯！”

瞬间的光明让他微微眯起眼睛，他的视线从恋人脸上轻佻的笑容向下滑落，扫过他颈间遮住了喉结的蓝色缎带，紧紧包裹住强壮臂膀和胸膛的蓝色短上衣，裸露在外的有着漂亮肌肉线条的小腹，最多三寸长站起来绝对遮不住那挺翘屁股的红白条纹迷你裙，同样裸露在外的结实大腿，紧紧绷在膝盖上方明显再提不上去半寸的白色长袜，裹在修长小腿上的红色高筒靴，又尖又细的鞋跟看上去十足危险，不管是对别人还是对他自己而言。

Bucky张开嘴，又闭上，然后重新尝试了一次。

“——你他妈就穿成这样来夜袭我？”

“什么意思，你不喜欢吗？”Clint装模作样地撅起嘴，灵巧地从自家震惊过度的男友身上跳起来原地转了一圈，确实遮不全他屁股的短裙轻飘飘地飞起来，露出底下一条同样什么也遮不住的红色蕾丝内裤，“Tasha说你这次的任务太辛苦，我有义务为你准备个惊喜，”他低头看看自己这一身寡廉鲜耻都不足以形容的寥寥布料，再抬起头时圆圆的眼睛里隐约有一层水光弥漫——操蛋的特工们操蛋的演技——“真的不好看吗？我特意给你挑选的，连队长都很喜欢呢——“

嗤啦一声，价值连城的纯手工毛毯在Bucky的左手心里被捏成几条碎布条。

Clint翻翻眼睛， “放心，光给队长看人台样衣他的脸上就足够烫熟鸡蛋了，我可不想——”他的话没有说完，Bucky已经一跃而起，一把将他推到墙上，捏着他的下巴恶狠狠啃上那张可恶的嘴。

这个吻比刚才更加粗暴——这已经不足以称之为吻，Bucky用的全是牙齿，Clint一边喘息一边笑一边依然坚持不懈地在每个可能的空隙开口要说话，“Tasha说——嗯——我应该给你跳个膝上舞——但是——哈啊Bucky！——我不会跳舞，只好换种方式——“

Bucky一脸狐疑地从Clint脖子上抬起头，先前被震惊暂时盖过的怒火重新蹿上胸口：“你不会跳舞，所以换成蹲在黑漆漆的屋子里来偷袭我？你他妈脑子到底有什么毛病？！”

被钉在墙上的金发弓箭手撇撇嘴，对传说中曾经用一个眼神将目标活活吓死的恐怖杀手的怒气完全不以为意——顺带一提，那不是谣言——“别那么小题大做，我知道你直接从神盾总部报告回来的身上还穿着铁罐儿升级过的凯夫拉作战服，就算你真的反应迟钝到被我一刀捅在心口也死不了的——”

Bucky简直要被他的不可理喻气炸，他捏着Clint的肩膀好像拎小鸡那样用力上下摇了摇，愤怒的声音几近咆哮：“操你的Clint Barton！少给我装白痴，你知道我任务刚刚结束还他妈来找死？！你知不知道我真的有可能杀了你？！”

他的手上仿佛仍然能感受到粘稠的鲜血，他的脑中仍然回响着机械声音的命令，他的体内仍然奔涌着过多的肾上腺素，他低下头，几乎预期会看到自己双手的颤抖。

_同队的Micheal_ _只是试图友好地拍拍我的肩膀，就几乎被直接捏碎了手腕。_

但他的手很稳。

他的右手虚握着，食指微勾，仿佛仍握着他的枪，正扣在虚空的扳机上。

_Clint_ _的动作只要慢了半秒，子弹就会穿透他的身体，在他后背留下一个血肉模糊的大洞，在雪白的墙壁上留下一片狼藉。_

_上帝啊，我明明已经如此——_

“嘿！嘿，Bucky，看着我！看着我！！”

世界天旋地转，当棕发的男人再次睁开眼的时候，他已经又一次被压倒在了毛毯上，他的恋人抓着他的手腕按在脸颊的两侧，圆圆的眼睛里燃烧着无以名状的火焰。

“你没杀掉我，_你杀不了我_，OK？！该死的，我是个_复仇者_，你没那么容易能杀死我，你甚至没_伤到_我一根头发，哪怕我还穿得像小丑一样，哪怕你是个见鬼的超级士兵还没摆脱掉你那操蛋的任务状态，哪怕你如此害怕你会失控你把自己打成了结——_你伤害不了我_！”

Clint的声音清晰坚定，他的口气仿佛陈述真理，那种异于往常的严肃让Bucky的双眼微微瞪大，直直望进那漂亮的灰蓝色双眸。

_我害怕——？_

Clint不等他张口，俯下身来亲吻他。Bucky在一片迷茫中条件反射地张开唇，任凭金发男人强势地在他口中扫荡。这个吻依然称不上温柔，Clint尖尖的虎牙碾磨着他的唇瓣，然后再用灵巧的舌尖抚慰被他啃出的小小凹窝，他听到一声细小的呻吟，消散在逐渐蒸腾的空气里。

不，那一定不是他发出的声音。

Clint满意地哼鸣，最后啄了一口他的嘴唇，撑起身子，低头俯视着他的面孔。

Bucky不知道他在自己脸上看到了什么。无论那是什么，他希望自己能一直保持住哪个表情——如果它能让Clint的脸上露出如此真挚，如此柔软的笑容。

以往的每一次任务之后，他都需要多久才能接受Clint如此的亲近？

他需要多久才能说服自己，他已经不再是一台杀戮机器？

“Shhhhh，没关系，”Clint低声说，柔软的嘴唇扫过他的面颊，亲吻他的眼睫和胡茬，以一种奇特的，近乎虔诚的姿态，“我能保护好我自己——我也能保护你。”

_我害怕的——_

_我需要多久才能相信自己不会失控，不会伤到自己珍爱的人——_

Clint在他身上动了动，包裹在巴掌大布料里的圆润臀瓣向下蹭过他的身体，一股电流从那细微的接触猛地蹿遍全身，Bucky倒抽一口冷气，仿佛刚刚注意到自己已经不知何时如此兴奋，抬头看向骑在自己胯间的金发弓箭手。

Clint的长相并不是精致的类型，风霜和战斗在他的皮肤上留下了各种印记，他的身材虽不算高大但更远称不上纤细，他的肩膀宽阔肌肉结实，上衣单薄的袖口几乎要被鼓胀的肱二头肌撑裂，他的全身上下找不到半寸和女性化沾边的部分，他穿着这样一身性感啦啦队队长服本应显得可笑至极，脆弱的布料紧绷在坚硬的肌肉上，蜜金色的皮肤下涌动着无可忽视的力量。

他看上去就是个穿着两元店里买来的情趣女装的三十五岁强壮男人。

他看上去像个最廉价的娼妓，他看上去拥有掌控一切的能力。

他看上去矛盾又美丽得不可思议。

Bucky看着Clint用一种无比刻意又无比自然的方式舔了舔嘴唇，他的目光不受控制地追随着那一点点探出的舌尖，看着他慢慢勾起一个邪恶的笑容，用仍扣着Bucky手腕的双手支撑起身体，看着他沉下腰将下身紧紧贴合到自己身上，看着那已经足够有伤风化的巴掌大布料上被撑起一小块更加不知廉耻的凸起。

Bucky闭上眼仰起头，被潜意识压抑许久的情欲忽然之间爆炸开来，全身的血液仿佛都集中到了两腿之间，他的阴茎已经硬到发痛，却又被紧身作战服紧紧束缚，下意识地想要挣脱开手腕上的钳制，想要伸手下去好缓解一下那令人头晕目眩的不适，Clint却发出一声轻嗤，将他的两只手拉扯到头顶，这时只用一只左手将它们按在地上。“乖乖听话，”他说。

_我能不费吹灰之力地挣脱他_，Bucky想。_我甚至都不需要用到金属手臂的力量。_

Clint的眼神他无法辨认，空出的另一只手再一次按上他的喉咙，五指微微收紧。Bucky睁大眼睛，惊讶地发现自己的脉搏竟然不知何时保持在了一个平稳的频率。

噗通，噗通，噗通。

他缓缓放松身体，让自己整个人摊平在柔软毛毯上。

_如果我把控制交给他——_

噗通，噗通，噗通。

那是和Clint的心跳相同的节奏。

_如果我把自己交给这世上我最信任的人。_

手腕上的压力消失了。Bucky连手指都没有移动半分。

Clint的左手向下探去，弓箭手的灵巧手指按上他胯下的鼓胀，三两下便解开了他的皮带和纽扣，Bucky在Clint拍拍他侧腰的时候配合地挺身让Clint把自己的制服裤褪到大腿，于是终于——Bucky全身上下仍坚硬着的唯一一处迫不及待地站立起来，欢喜地抵在Clint的臀缝之间，蕾丝内裤柔软滑腻的丝绸触感让他止不住地战栗。

“喜欢吗？”Clint用气声在他耳边说，右手顺着他的领口向下探去，在他的胸膛打着转，左手逗弄着他的阴茎，Clint的姿势让他的抚弄有些费力，浅尝辄止宛如隔靴搔痒，但Bucky并不在意，“喜欢这样的我吗？我能不用力气就把你按在地上，我穿上这样滑稽的布片，我蹲伏在黑暗里攻击你，我藏在浴室里想着你的手指你的舌头你的老二打开自己，我拼命尝试所有的方式来打碎你的屏障，我接管你的身体，我能保护好自己也能照顾好你，我为你做这所有的一切，一切都为了你，只为了你。”

塞壬的歌声大抵也不过如此，Bucky想，让人的心脏满涨得如此疼痛。Clint并不是热衷坦言一切感情的类型，他们都不是，他们是战士，是杀手，是特工，他们被训练，被洗脑，被改造，被操控，他们的整个人生都与血火相伴，他们的双手染满鲜血，他们善于用轻飘飘的言语掩盖真心，他们都曾坚信他们这样的人，更多地被视为武器而非血肉生命的人，注定毕生与安稳的幸福无缘。但是他们终于能够拥有彼此，而Clint，他的Clint，愿意为了他把心剖开。

Bucky觉得自己飘在云端，或者沉在深海，环绕着彼此的只有静谧的愉悦，他感受到他们的心跳逐渐急促，仍然保持着同样的步调。他着迷地盯着Clint因情欲高涨而更加幽深的瞳孔，看着蓝灰色虹膜里星星点点的金色碎斑仿佛星星的碎片落在银河，汗水从他额角滑落，他仰头轻柔舔去。

“想要你，”Clint叹息着，与他额头相抵，呼吸纠缠，“给我你的手指。”Bucky从善如流地收回一直交叉在头顶的双手，他顺着弓箭手微微颤抖的大腿肌肉一路向上抚去，精确地控制着力度揉捏着圆润的臀瓣，然后拨开那片小小的已经湿透的布料，打着转抚摸那圈敏感的肌肉，在Clint不耐烦的扭动催促下小心地探进他的身体。已经被主人开拓过的甬道温柔地缠绕上来，冰凉的金属迅速被内里滚烫的体温暖热，Bucky知道Clint喜欢这样的触感，喜欢他拥有可以轻易将他撕裂的力道却用比血肉之躯更温柔的方式攻击他最脆弱的中心，打开他，抚慰他，让他发出难以抑制的呻吟和呜咽。润滑液钻进甲片的缝隙，在金属手指的每一节弯曲伸展的时候发出微弱的水声，他指尖的高敏传感器可以记录下Clint的每一处温度每一寸颤抖每一分收缩的力道，直到Clint喘息着握住他的手腕抽出深埋体内的三根手指，一手扶着Bucky的阴茎，一手支在他的胸口，用膝盖撑起身体，直视着Bucky的眼睛，然后慢慢坐了下去。

终于被湿滑热度甜蜜地完全包裹的极乐呼啸而来，顺着脊椎急窜而上，从未有过的交出一切的坦然让Bucky的身体柔软得仿佛被融化了所有骨头，同时全身的感官信号却又被放大了数倍，仿佛通路过载的密集快感让Bucky有一瞬间眼前一片白茫，几乎就此缴械，直到被Clint一把捏住阴茎底端，硬生生遏住了他的高潮，让他禁不住咒骂出声。

“嘘，我亲爱的冬兵先生，”Clint嘴角挑着一抹坏笑抬高身体，让Bucky的阴茎只剩贲张的头部还停留在他滚烫的体内，“慢慢来，我们有的是时间。”他轻声说，低头亲吻他，柔软而坚定。

上帝，离他们上一次有时间慢慢地享受已经有多久了？

“我想你是对的，”Bucky说，双手扶上Clint的腰际，没有施力，就只是放在那里，感受着Clint每一次动作时漂亮的肌肉线条在他手下绷紧然后放松，细小的火花在彼此的皮肤间跳跃。

Clint如他所保证的一般掌控着所有的节奏，他不紧不慢地在Bucky身上起伏盘绕，马戏团出身的柔韧腰肢在空中画出复杂的弧线，轻飘飘的超短裙在他腰间随着动作上下翻飞，一波叠着一波的强烈快感让Bucky的双手在Clint的侧腰越掐越紧，在蜜色的肌肤上留下一串青紫的痕迹。他已无法分辨Clint骑了他多久，或许三十分钟，或许三分钟，时间空间都失去意义，只有Clint被操得湿滑绵软的身体完美地包裹着他，Clint的双唇紧贴着他，Clint的声音和着粘腻的水声萦绕在他耳际。

“来吧，Bucky，”Clint催促着，声音暗哑，“射进我的身体，给我，给你的主人，你的婊子，给我你的一切，这一切也就都是你的，动一动Bucky，给我——”

Bucky掐着Clint的胯骨用力向上顶去，Clint配合地在他每一次撤开时收紧肌肉，堆积的浪潮终于漫过高堤，天堂倾覆在他身上，Bucky低吼一声，尽数射进了Clint滚烫的肠道，Clint被激得一阵颤抖，从头至尾无人触碰过的阴茎抽搐片刻，洇湿了早已凌乱不堪的蕾丝内裤。

Bucky慢吞吞地翻身下床准备去拿一条湿毛巾，即使他无比渴望就这样抱着怀里的温暖肉体一觉睡到天亮，但是想到如果就这样倒头睡去第二天醒来时两人身上会是怎样一片粘腻的狼藉就无法忍耐，身边那个早已经一闭眼睡得人事不知的家伙更加指望不上——不，这不是抱怨，毕竟他的小鹰只是个普通人类，今晚还贡献了所有劳动，虽然对方口中的照顾显然不包括事后清理——然后突然被一旁桌上的一个小小礼物盒吸引了目光。

他已经懒得再震惊于一向连水杯被移动了1cm都能发现的自己今天究竟有多失常，扫了一眼夹在缎带下卡片上的娟秀字迹，三两下拆掉包装，露出盒子里一枚小巧玲珑的紫色鸽子蛋一样的圆润物体，旁边并排躺着一个简单的遥控器。

_收拾某人辛苦了。抱歉我们打消不掉他跑偏的计划——虽然某种程度上我相信你并不会有太多怨言。总之，为表达歉意，希望你喜欢这个礼物。_

_——Natasha_

Bucky拈起那枚蛋，回头看看床上的Clint。金发的弓箭手睡得四仰八叉，身上仍覆着一层薄薄的汗，结实大腿间一片淫糜的痕迹，在Jarvis不知何时贴心调暗的灯光下闪着令人分心的湿润光泽。

Bucky眨眨眼，唇角勾起一个浅浅的笑容。


End file.
